


Training

by KhadaVengean



Series: Dimileth Week 2k19 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhadaVengean/pseuds/KhadaVengean
Summary: The first lesson of his son with Gustave.Dimileth Week Day 6: Memory





	Training

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 guys. Dimileth is over for two weeks but that doesn't stop me. Since you seemed to enjoy whenever I write about the two children Dimitri and Byleth have in my headcanon, I thought I could write about them some more. The last prompt will be a tough one to write, but I look Forward to it. I will try my best to get it done as soon as possible.
> 
> Thank you so much for your Patience and all the kudos, I really appreciate it. ^^
> 
> English is not my first language. Please be Aware of that.

A rapid knock echoed through his office and Dimitri lifted his head. “Come in.”

For the first time in his life, the Lady of house Fraldarius and heir of house Dominic popped her head into the room, a bright smile on her lips and a light so strong in his eyes that he could feel her joy seeping into his own limbs. “Annette, is everything alright?”

“Sorry, your majesty.” She tilted her head in a playful manner. “But can you spare me a tiny moment of your time? It’s not long, promise!” She clasped her hands in front of her, the corners of her mouth even rising more. “But there is something I must show you.”

It didn’t seem like it was bad news. “Of course. I’m coming.”

He was the last one to arrive at the scene. The queen and Duke Fraldarius were sitting side by side with Dedue right behind him and his daughter seated on her mother’s lap, grasping onto her arms and watching the prince with wide eyes. His son? He stood in the middle of the courtyard with a wooden sword in his hand and with such determination in his green eyes that it reminded the king very much about his own stance when he received his first lesson in fighting.

Gustave stood across him, his own sword made of wood and the grip was so relaxed and easy that he seemed to be having fun teaching his son.

Byleth’s green eyes greeted him first, a proud smile on her lips and a cooing princess jumping from one of her favorite spots to run over to her father, reaching for his arms and with a small grunt, the king leaned down and took her into his arms, propping her on his waist and keeping a firm grip on her body. “Thank you, Annette,” The Queen spoke with such glee in her voice that it brought a smile to her husband’s face. “You came just in time. They’ve only just started.”

He seated himself right next to Byleth, her hands taking his into her grasp and squeezing gently. His daughter snuggled herself into his chest, draping his arm over her body so that she could poke her eyes between his arms and his chin, watching her brother with childish curiosity and interest in her orbs.

“Lambert had the idea. He just straightly walked up to Gustave and asked him if he could teach him how to spar.” Between her words, he could hear Annette’s laughing and Felix’ grunt. “He couldn’t find you and so Gustave asked me if it was alright.” She tilted her head, her eyes filled with motherly pride and affection that it let his heart roar. “We’ve talked about this before and I expected him to begin with his training in one or two years, but not now. But he seemed so eager and happy to learn it that I couldn’t refuse.”

The way his son stood in the courtyard, his blonde hair a ruffled mess on his head reminded him so much of his own person when he was a child, learning together with Slyvain, Felix and Ingrid. A time that was so far away from this moment.

Years have passed and all the training he had endured paid off in the end. He had won a war with Byleth, he had brought peace to Fodlan.

The thought that his own son, only eight years old, would fight a war on his own, with so much agony and sorrow filling the air and dampen its sweet taste that he’d spite brought a shiver down his spine.

The weight of his daughter in his arms resembled the weight of an entire world in that moment.

The squeeze of his wife’s hand against his brought him out of his thought and he focused on the picture at hand. The prince was so deeply absorbed in his lesson, so focused at Gustave and so enthusiastic to hold his sword that he didn’t even seem to notice the five spectators he held. Only when Gustave nodded and stepped back, lowering his wooden weapon and bowing in front of him, prompting the prince to do the same, the green eyes of his son looked somewhere else than forward and the look of horror and shock was so evident on his features that he could feel a chuckle rise in his throat. “Papa, what are you doing here?!” His voice so high and similar to a squeak that he could hear Byleth chuckle, his daughter gurgle in laughter and even Felix couldn’t suppress a quirk of his lips.

His son was deep red in the face, embarrassment so obvious in his very features, that a pout was formed on his lips. Pride and excitement rushed through Dimitri’s veins when he saw the way he clung to his sword, gripping it tightly.

The war was far away and would, hopefully, always stay away. He fought to keep his children out of bloodshed, pain and death. Peace and light were to indulge them, embrace them and assured them to have easy dreams.

The memory of all the horrible things that happened to him were drawn away. It was a rare moment, but to see his son pick up a weapon and train, made it possible to forget it, even for a moment.

"You've done well, Lambert."

His smile would always be carved into his memory.


End file.
